ME TALK YOU LISTEN
by Sk8erGrl chan
Summary: I give updates! Ryou eats things! Ichigo dies over and over! It's madness I say! Rated T for slightly mature language. and the invisible unmentioned pie that got kicked in the pudding over there.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ichigo. Do you know where Sk8erGrl chan's been?" Ryou asked the strawberry haired vixen (haha.)

"No, not really. Where _has_ she been?" she asked back.

Out of nowhere, a creepy looking girl stumbled into the room, bringing the whole café down with her. But instead of the wonderfully beautiful greenery normally outside of the café, there was dead trees and people in dirty ball gowns and tuxes looked over to them.

"I've been here, you bimbos!" the creepy looking girl screeched. The girl was actually Sk8erGrl chan! Wow, learning is fun!

"I'm here with updates, my muffin shaped poptarts!" Sk8erGrl chan chimed. "Number one, don't call me Sk8erGrl chan no mores. It's getting kinda corny, to be honest. You guys are so close to me, I prefer you call me by my name. LUCY :D."

Ichigo got pushed down a well and Ryou suddenly got fat from magically eating too many tacos.

"Number two, I don't really like Tokyo Mew Mew all that much, so if I ever get around to writing Fanfiction, it might be in other categories."

"Where the hell are my pants, bitch?!" Ryou disturbed some innocent little granny, who headbutted him in the gut.

"Take that, you whippersnapper!" the granny showed him up.

"ANYWAY, I'll give ya'll some updates on my life as well. I'm currently obsessed DEEPLY with the song "Nymphetamine," by Cradle of Filth, but I don't believe you guys will like it, since it's kind of like a gothic metal sort of thing, but at the same time it's really pretty." Lucy smiled like a less gayish Grinch. "The best day of the whole darn year's coming up! HALLOWEEN! Dude, I LIVE for Halloween!" she punched the air. "...Oh yeah, and my birthday's in 8 days, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! Halloween is what matters, man!" she shaked her boottyyy.

"Let's see... I'll be going to a Halloween party on the 26th, at this abandoned movie theatre, and I'm bringing my new camera! YEYEAH! I'm going as this dead chick, but trust me, the costume's more amazing than it sounds!"

"If you guys want to hold contact with me, I suggest sending me messages at my YouTube account, since that's where I go EVERYDAY" laugh laugh. "My account name is ROXIO7, but I'll be changing it, maybe next year. When it happens, I'll give ya'llz some details!"

"If you guys want to tell me something or whatever, just leave a review on this story, and I'll be tossing out a chapter, answering any comments or questions or whatever crap you wanna tell me.

Ryou tried getting up from his fat butt, but his butt was glued to the ground!

WITH CHEESE.

"Dude, what the (insert foul language here)

"Wow, Ryou, you need to stop watching cable TV."


	2. Computers and HotDogs make you fat

"okkayyy! Here I goes, answering some questions!" the dark haired girl chattered.

**Misha 12:** " HI, SK8CHAN! :D

My internet is on the freak... TT And I can't check my e-mails again. Totally sucks! D':

(stares at chapter) ...Wow. So I suppose I'm right in considering that you are NOT a Ryou Shirogane fangirl. XD Questions? What about? Hmm...yeah, I got nothing.

M-12 (P.S. Why haven't you reviewed for Why Me at all in a long time? :)"

**My answer: **Hello, Misha san! That DOES suck D: Haha, I used to be a heavy Ryou Shirogane fangirl, but right now I just think he's so-so. No worries! I still think he's cute and sweet and shiznit, but, c'mon, so many hot guys, so little me -laughs- Well, any question for me, such as what I'm up to, what I'll be doing soon, or any crap about my silly shenanigans :D TWO MILLION APOLOGIES COMIN' YOUR WAY! Dude, I TOTALLY forgot! I got lost in the drain while I was taking a bath, and I had to find my way back home with a crab, which took 2 years! And now, here I am! Boy, that was quite a trip :)

**Zakuro Haruno: **OMG! You're ROXIO7?! We're friends on YouTube and I didn't even know it! .

**My answer: **Holy cow pie! That's just wicked wild, my friend! ...wait a minute, who are you? (if you say kikiandtarb4ever, I will have a spasm :O)

**May5000: **Wow! Weren't you a Ryou Shirogane fan girl before yo left?! . Well anyways, good luck with that! HAVEN FUN! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**My answer: **heehe, yeah I was :D Right now I think he's moderately cute. The guy of my dreams right now is -blankety blankety blank- AHH! HE'S SO DREAMY-LICIOUS! Happy Halloween to you too!

"RYOU! Put down that hot dog! I think 486 is enough!" the little chicky poo called out.

"You ain't the boss o' me, ya little -insert more foul language here-!" Ryou called out to her, while he stuffed a pudding marshmallow hot dog into his mouth.

But then, the world started to shake... and a giant animal thing appeared from the ground! AND IT TOOK ICHIGO BY THE FACE AND DRAGGED HER DOWN WITH HIM!

"Well, review, my cookie bottoms!"


	3. Coney and Tots but not for Ryou!

"I just realized something, you guys! I think since I've been gone so long, all the Sk8-chan "crazed fangirl" girls (y'know, with the funky "Got Ryou?" tee shirts?) have withered away, so now I don't have that many remaining "crazed fangirls." pooey.

"Anyway, onto questions!"

**From Zakuro Haruno: **Well then I hope you don't mind having spasms, because I am kikiandtarb4ever.

**My answer: **Holy mackerel! This is simply bananas! HI!

**From Misha12: **AHA! I was able to check my e-mail!! ...But it's on my mom's server thing... TT Oh well. XD Awesome story there, Sk8chan. I totally believe you, so all is forgiven! :)

QUESTION #1: How do you get your ideas for your stories?  
QUESTION #2: If your fav OC bumped into you at the mall, what would happen?  
QUESTION #3: Was the crab helpful in helping you find your way out of your drain?

Master Authoress M12

**My answer: **Thank you! And yes! She totally believed it! I mean... uh, -cough- MOVING ON! Well, if you were to take a field trip through my mind, you'd probably see all this whatnot about anything and everything . If I were to actually USE my brain for something, then all this crazy nonsense comes spewing out of me like milk out of a 2nd grader's nostrils. If Ian (my favorite OC character!) were to bump into me at the mall, I would believe I was dreaming and have some "fun" with everybody in the dangerous gardening tools department. RECKLESS TRACTOR DRIVING ANYONE? Oh, and yes, the crab was indeed helpful, plus very giving. We would stop by a nearby Sonic every now and again so's I could get me a CONEY AND TOTS!! Deeliciousssss...

**From May5000: **Yay! Ur updating this story! I'm so happy! Anyways, how's life going with u? Also, send the message below to Ryou.

Dear Ryou,  
Put the dang hot dog down and quit stuffing your face and start exercising and LOSE weight! -.- Idiot! Ar you trying to get even more fat?! You'll be overweight and get all types of diseases! -.- Boys..what can you do with them?  
From,  
May50-chan

That's my message! xD Well, good luck with whatever, sk8ter-chan! :D

**My answer: **Yep, I sure am! Well, I'm okay, since instead of private school (which I said that I was going to do in my last story) I'm going to be home schooled! Talk about AWESOME. But I have to wait until this year's over and I have to get PICTURE PERFECT grades. (report card status: MATH/B- ENGLISH/C SOCIAL STUDIES/A+ and F)

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm an ath-a-lete!" Ryou stupidly retorted. And then he ripped his clothes off, revealing a sparkly pink leotard and he began to dance the Hokey Pokey.

Ichigo's foot got stuck in a clamp and as she tries to get it off, an evil man took her away into the shadows. "STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" Ichigo cried out, but unfortunately, nobody gave a crap about Ichi.

REVIEW YA'LLZ :)


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION, ATTENTION!

I HAVE POSTED PICTURES OF ME ON YOUTUBE!

The link is in my profile

goooo there nooooww!

....

Cheesy potatoes will ruuule.

Oh.

and sorry for the lack of updates.

As you can tell, Fanfiction is hard to stay interested in (hahahahahahahahahahaha)

(it's actually not that funny but...oh dude i lost my train of thought O.o)


End file.
